1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for, and a method of, generating musical sound effects and, more particularly, to controlling musical sound effects by moving a sound-generating instrument in space.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to convert the sound generated by a musical instrument into an electrical signal, and to electronically process the signal in such electronic instruments as amplifiers, modulators, harmonizers, synthesizers and the like, in order to create a desired musical sound effect. For example, in the case of an electronic guitar, so-called "wah-wah" and "pitch bender" controllers are used to control the sound envelope.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended use, such guitar controllers are typically operated by depressing foot pedals with one's foot, or by manipulating control buttons by hand. Such foot-or hand-operated controls are often not the most convenient to operate. During the course of a musical performance, it is often disruptive and aesthetically awkward for an audience to have to wait while a performer is manipulating an instrument controller, especially when such manipulation is often repeated during the performance.
It is also known in the musical field from U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,687 to translate bodily movements directly into musical tones. Typically, a light beam is produced in space and, thereupon, a portion of one's body, typically the hands, is positioned in the light beam in order to reflect light from the hands. This reflected light is detected and translated into an electrical signal which, in turn, is processed into a musical tone. Such tone generators are highly satisfactory for their intended use, typically by dancers or like performance artists, but are not useful to performers whose hands are already occupied with the playing of a musical instrument.